


Live a Little

by soo



Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking with Trina opens Susan up to new experiences. For15_minute_fic's word #68.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Little

Susan looked up from the recipe she was reading just in time to see Trina stick her finger in the cake batter. "Hey!" She slapped Trina's hand with a spatula.

"I just wanted a taste," Trina said softly. She popped the offending digit in her mouth and licked it clean.

Susan's eyes narrowed as she watched Trina suck long and hard on her finger - moving it in and out - parroting fellatio.

"It's really quite good." Trina smiled devilishly. "You should give it a try."

Susan shook her head. "It has raw eggs!"

"Live a little." Trina reached in a scooped up another finger full of batter. She traced Susan's lips hesitantly with the battered finger and then returned it to her mouth.

Susan's tongue flicked out and licked the batter off her lips. It did taste good. She watched as Trina dipped her finger back into the bowl and once again move to lick it clean. A bit of batter caught on the corner of Trina's mouth and she wondered how it would taste if she licked it up. She stared at the batter intently for a few moments with Trina's words ringing in her head. Live a little.

So she did. And it tasted even better.


End file.
